This invention relates to paper feed apparatus, and more particularly it deals with a web feed apparatus adapted for use with a copying machine which permits a web to be positively fed to a predetermined position by moving the web a distance which may vary from time to time.
When a duplicate of an original is made from a web such as an output medium of a computer, it is necessary to move a portion of the web should be duplicated to a position, in the exposing section of a copying machine, which is determined by the size of a copy sheet used. In case there is a change in the size of a copy sheet used, the distance covered by the movement of the web as it is fed should be changed accordingly.
Apparatuses for successively feeding a web are known, but difficulty has hitherto been experienced in positioning the web accurately as it is fed by feed means in apparatus of the prior art.